Senna
Senna (茜雫, Senna) is a Shinigami that Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki meet in theHuman World.1 AppearanceEdit Senna is a young girl with large amber eyes and purple hair tied with a red ribbon to it. She originally had a yellow ribbon, but she later switched it with the red ribbon. She is usually seen in a light-brown colored shirt with a brown skirt and maroon tie. When she transforms into a Shinigami, Senna wears the standard unseated Shinigami uniform with a large, red ribbon tied around her waist.1 PersonalityEdit Senna likes the color red and high places. She's also very curious, constantly darting from place to place. Although she is haunted by brief, randomly-appearing memories of her "past", Senna generally exhibits an upbeat and carefree personality.1 As stated by Ichigo, Senna is strong-willed, stubborn, and somewhat outspoken. She is also very loyal to her friends, as she is even willing to risk her life help Ichigo.1 PlotEdit Bleach: Memories of NobodyEdit After slaying a Hollow, Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki investigate a large group of unknown white beings inhabiting a portion of the city. The spirits turn hostile and begin to attack Ichigo and Rukia, who do not know how to respond. Senna then arrives and begins to attack the spirits. While fighting the spirits, Senna is questioned as to why she is there, but she ignores the question and tries to release her Shikai. Ichigo stops her from releasing and tells her to stop her attack on the spirits, as they are not Hollows, but Senna ignores his protests and releases her Shikai anyway. With her Shikai, Mirokumaru, Senna uses a large tornado to eradicate all of the spirits in the area.1 Once the spirits are gone, Ichigo and Rukia are wondering what happened to Senna, but she shows up behind them, celebrating her victory before she notices that they are still present. Wondering how Senna got back into her Gigai, Ichigo asks who she is, but Senna doesn't answer him, arguing that he should introduce himself before questioning her. Ichigo tells her his name, and Senna introduces herself as well before trying to leave. Ichigo stops her and asks why she attacked the spirits, but she merely tells him that it was because it was her job. Rukia asks if Senna knows anything about the spirits, but she is distracted by her reflection and states that the yellow ribbon in her hair doesn't suit her. Annoyed by Senna's actions, Ichigo attempts to question her again, however, Senna points out to Ichigo that Kon fell out of his body, causing the local authorities to wonder if he fainted. Senna tries to leave, knowing Ichigo needs to do something before they call an ambulance, but he grabs her and drags her with him.1 As Ichigo and Rukia are questioning her, Senna realizes that there is a Ferris wheel nearby. She turns back to Ichigo and Rukia, forgetting what they were asking her. Rukia asks Senna which Division she is in, but Senna replies that she forgot. Rukia argues that if Senna knows how to use Shikai, then she is a Shinigami, and that there was no way she could forget which Division she's affiliated with. Senna states that she can't remember, but doesn't see it as an issue. Ichigo asks if she knows what the spirits were, but she replies that she does not know and only attacked them because she felt that they were hostile. Rukia eventually departs, leaving Ichigo to keep track of Senna on his own. Senna runs from Ichigo and tries to get him to play a game of tag with her. Ichigo eventually loses track of Senna, but leaves when Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto approach him.1 Ichigo returns to the mall in the evening to talk to Senna once again. Senna greets him, surprised that he actually returned after being gone for so long. He tries to question her again, but she tells him that she'll answer anything he asks once he catches her and runs off again. Ichigo tries to find her, but he loses track of her. He then finds Senna standing on top of the roof of one of the stores and watches as she balances herself on one of the overhead wires lighting the area. Senna suddenly loses balance and falls off, alerting the entire crowd, but vanishes before she even hits the ground. She appears behind Ichigo and gets the attention of the crowd gathered in the area, who applaud her. She tries to get Ichigo to join her, but he grabs her and runs away from the crowd.1 Ichigo then explains to Senna that the spirits they encountered earlier were called Blanks, and that he was looking for the Shinenju so they can stop a phenomenon that's linking the Soul Society and the Human World together that is being caused by someone controlling the Blanks. Senna tries to get more information as to why the group is looking for the Shinenju, as well as what the Shinenju is, but Ichigo is unable to tell her either, as he does not know. Senna tells them their only option is to wait for the Blanks to return in order to get a lead on what they're up against, and that she would help him if he takes her onto the Ferris wheel. Ichigo notes that Senna likes high places, and she tells him it is because things that look confusing become clearer when seen from above. Ichigo realizes that Senna has a red-colored ribbon and she tells him that she tried it on in a store, but forgot she was wearing it. Ichigo gets up and tells her they're going back to the store, but she reminds him that he needs to pay the bill for their food.1 Ichigo and Senna find the shop Senna took the ribbon from. Ichigo pays for the ribbon and gives it to Senna, who goes elsewhere to put it on. As she heads back to meet with Ichigo, she sees the river outside the window, causing her to think of memories of her father. She ends up leaving the mall to visit a cemetery, but upon her arrival, she is ambushed by group of Blanks, as well as a large man named Jai. Jai tells Senna to come with him, as his leader, Ganryū ordered him to capture her. Senna inquires who Ganryū is, but Jai does not tell her, and she realizes that Jai brought a group of people with him. Senna attacks Jai, but he blocks her strike and restrains her. However, before Jai and his group can leave, Ichigo arrives and cuts off Jai's arm, which frees Senna. Jai and his group then retreat before the fight can escalate.1 After her assailants leave, Ichigo asks Senna why she left without warning. She tells him that her family is buried in the cemetery. Ichigo tells her to stop making up stories, but she assures him that she's telling the truth, as she remembers the cemetery from when she was alive, so she wanted to check it out. She tries to leave, saying that she will help Ichigo the next day, but Ichigo stops her from leaving, noting that she was just attacked.1 Sometime later, Ichigo brings Senna to his home, where she meets his father, Isshin Kurosaki, and his sisters, Yuzu Kurosaki and Karin Kurosaki. Ichigo tells them a fake story of Senna being chased by bad guys and decided to offer Senna a place to stay. While Karin is suspicious of the story, they let Senna stay anyway. Ichigo and Senna head into Ichigo's room, and Senna comments that Ichigo's family is nice, and that her dad was different. Senna then thinks about a memory of her and her father fighting. Ichigo asks her if something is wrong, but she denies it. He decides to ask her what the people who attacked her wanted. She tells him that their leader wanted her brought to him, but that's all she heard. She eventually falls asleep on Ichigo's bed.1 Senna and Ichigo return to the area where they first encountered the Blanks. Senna asks if Ichigo is sure that they would show up again. Ichigo, however, replies that it was the only place the Blanks had appeared on their own, so it was the only clue they had to act on at the moment. Bored from waiting, Senna wanders off and finds a child Plus named Tomoya, who is looking for his father. Senna decides to help him, much to Ichigo's reluctance. As they search for Tomoya's father, Ichigo eventually asks Senna why she insists on finding him, and she replies that because he doesn't have much time in this world left, she would like his last memory to be a happy one. They then arrive at a festival, where Tomoya's father is waiting for them. He thanks Senna and Ichigo for reuniting them. They both bid Ichigo and Senna farewell before vanishing. Senna then grows confused, recalling many memories, and she begins to question what she really is.1 Ichigo and Senna's conversation is interrupted by the arrival of Jūshirō Ukitake, Suì-Fēng, Renji Abarai, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, and Rukia, as well as many Onmitsukidō members. Ichigo questions why they are there and Renji tells them that on the orders of the Central 46, they are to retrieve Senna and bring her back to the Soul Society. Rukia further explains that after researching information of the Gotei 13, the Onmitsukidō, the Kidō Corps, and the Shinō Academy, they could not locate a Shinigami by the name of "Senna", and that the Zanpakutō'Mirokumaru' was lost in the Dangai 100 years ago when its owner was absorbed by the Valley of Screams. Senna argues that she is an actual Shinigami, but Renji asks her when she arrived in the Human World. Senna explains that she woke up by the river three days ago, and she is aware of her name. However, as she tries to explain more information about herself, she becomes confused. Renji is not surprised by Senna's confusion, knowing that her head is full of inconsistent memories, and Ukitake clarifies that Senna is indeed the Shinenju. Hitsugaya further explains that the Valley of Screams appeared to the Soul Society twenty-four hours ago, and that the Gotei 13 has concluded that the leader of the enemies, Ganryū, seeks to destroy both the Human World and the Soul Society by using the Shinenju to do so. He then tells her than they will proceed to detain her indefinitely. Ichigo, however, disapproves of the Shinigami's actions, explaining that Senna still experiences anger, happiness, and pain, but by disregarding her as a living being, their actions aren't anymore justified than the enemy's, and because of this, he refuses to let them take Senna.1 Before any fighting between Ichigo and the Shinigami can start, the enemy group ambushes them and separates the Shinigami. Senna and Ichigo notice that the people of the festival have surrounded them as well and begin transforming into Blanks. Jai also tries to attack them from behind, but Senna saves Ichigo in time. Ichigo then uses Kon to separate his Shinigami form from his body, so he can fight Jai. He tells Kon to keep Senna safe while he helps fight the enemy. Rukia tries to defend Kon and Senna from the Blanks, but Senna runs away from them to help fight. She tries to attack Ganryū, but he manages to incapacitate her with little effort.1 With Senna captured, Ganryū's subordinates cease engaging the Shinigami and regroup with him. Ukitake then identifies them as the Ryōdoji Family, who was exiled from the Soul Society. Ganryū denies having any knowledge of Ukitake's accusations and identifies his group as theDark Ones. He then has the Blanks detonate in the area, distracting the captains and officers present, as well as killing the Onmitsukidō members. With Senna captured, Ganryū and the Dark Ones attempt to depart, but are halted by Ichigo, who confronts them alone. Senna regains consciousness and demands Ganryū to release her, but is assured by Ichigo that she will be saved. Using his Bankai's speed, Ichigo bypasses Ganryū's subordinates and manages to confront him. However, Ganryū catches him off-guard and impales him with a spear. Losing consciousness fast, Ichigo still tries to reach Senna, but he only brushes her ribbon off. Seeing Ichigo plummet to the ground, Senna screams in horror before vanishing with Ganryū, who proceeds to take her into the Valley of Screams.1 Senna later awakens in the Valley of Screams and demands that Ganryū explain what he intends to use her for. Ganryū tells her that 1,000 years ago, his clan was exiled from the Soul Society into the Dangai. They eventually discovered the Valley of Screams and learned how to manipulate and control the Blanks. He further explains that the Blanks gathered in large numbers and eventually generated the Valley of Screams. He also states that the memories of the Blanks merge into one object: the Shinenju, which is Senna. By placing Senna in the center of the Valley of Screams, the Blanks begin to swarm towards her, which would eventually constrict the dimension, causing the Dangai to collapse, and causing the Human World and the Soul Society to be drawn together in a collision, destroying both worlds.1 Ichigo, however, interrupts the process. He promises to rescue Senna, but is stopped by Ganryū, who proceeds to fight him, along with the other Dark Ones. Senna is then enveloped by the Blanks. Although he is overwhelmed by the Dark Ones, a large group of Shinigami arrives to help Ichigo rescue Senna, allowing him face Ganryū alone. While Ichigo fights Ganryū, he is restrained by the Dark One. Ganryū asks why Ichigo insists on trying to save Senna, as she is only a being consisted of memories of multiple people. Ichigo retorts that Senna is still a living being, and that despite being an innocent girl, Ganryū still wishes for her to die. Ichigo declares that he swore to protect her. Senna senses the surge in Ichigo's power and then realizes her connection to the Blanks. Ichigo breaks free from his restraints and continues fighting Ganryū, eventually killing him.1 Ichigo then finds Senna and takes her out of the Valley of Screams. Upon returning to the Human World, they are greeted byOrihime Inoue, Uryū Ishida, and Yasutora Sado. Kisuke Urahara congratulates Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji on rescuing Senna, and Ichigo thanks Rukia and Renji for helping him. However, Senna realizes that despite the Valley of Screams being destroyed, the Human World and the Soul Society are still on the verge of colliding.1 Senna tells Ichigo that she's afraid of what's about to happen. She reflects upon her time in the Human World and expresses that she doesn't want to let it be destroyed, nor let Ichigo die. She then tells him that she will return the memories to the Blanks, which will bring them peace, and that she will use their energy to restore the barrier separating the Human World and the Soul Society. Ichigo tries to stop Senna from sacrificing her life to save him, but Senna follows through on her plan, expressing that she can't let Ichigo die instead of her. By returning the Blanks' memories to them, Senna stops both worlds from colliding and restores them to their original positions.1 Senna still remains after returning the memories to the Blanks, but she realizes that she won't last for much longer and asks Ichigo to take her to the graveyard. She tells him that she wants to see her grave, insisting that she was once alive and lived inKarakura Town. Ichigo approaches the grave that Senna points out to him, but her vision begins to fade, so she can't see. She asks Ichigo if her name is on the grave, and he replies to her that it is; that she did exist, and she did have a family. Senna begins to cry, happy to have heard that she once lived in Karakura. As Senna's body begins to fade, she asks Ichigo if they will ever see each other again. Ichigo replies that they will see each other again, and Senna then fades away. Rukia approaches Ichigo shortly after and tells him that the energy from the Blanks is dissipating, and once it is completely gone, nobody will remember anything about Senna, as she never existed. Ichigo replies that he knows she'll be gone soon, but he can still hear her voice.1 One day, as Ichigo is heading towards school, he catches a red ribbon blowing through the wind. As he looks at the ribbon, he becomes surprised. He then hears a few school girls come from behind him, and he sees a girl who resembles Senna running past him. Ichigo smiles and continues to head towards his school.1 Powers & AbilitiesEdit Expert Swordsman: Senna is a highly proficient combatant with her Zanpakutō. She fights with swift and precise strikes, with constant shifting in her body stance, similar to a gymnast. Through this, she is able to keep up a continuous attack that leaves little time for countering.1 Shunpo: Senna has some use in Shunpo. She uses it during a tightrope walking performance when she falls and seemingly disappears, reappearing behind Ichigo, who is a fine expert in Shunpo, surprising him greatly.1 Enhanced Agility & Reflexes: Even in her Gigai, she is very agile, able to perform several backflips at once, as well as avoiding surprise attacks.1 Gigai Separation: Unlike most Shinigami, Senna can freely separate her Shinigami form from her Gigai. When she separates from her Gigai, it turns into autumn leaves and disappears.1 Blank Control: As the Shinenju, Senna has the power to control the Blanks. She has done this to prevent the Soul Society and the Human World from colliding, and restore their original positions. However, by doing this, she also uses up her own energy as well, causing her to fade away sometime afterwards.1 High Spiritual Power: Senna has a high level of spirit energy. She is able to slay a large group of hostile Blanks with little effort on her part.1 ZanpakutōEdit Mirokumaru (弥勒丸, Maitreya circle): In its sealed form, Mirokumaru resembles an ordinary katana. It has a red hilt and a square tsuba. Rukia Kuchiki reveals that Mirokumaru was lost in the Dangai 100 years ago when its owner was absorbed by the Valley of Screams.1 * Shikai: Her Zanpakutō is released by the command "Call forth the Twilight" (夕闇に誘え, Yūyami ni izanae; "Bring them to the Twilight" in the English dub). It takes the form of a Khakkhara with a pointed tip when released.1 : Shikai Special Ability: Mirokumaru has the power to create and control tornadoes through its ringed end. Senna is able to use it to take out a large group by shifting its position quickly.1 * Bankai: Not Achieved Appearances in Other MediaEdit Senna has also appeared as a playable character in the video game Bleach: Heat the Soul 52, as well as Bleach: Heat the Soul 63 and Bleach: Heat the Soul 74. She can use Mirokumaru as her special attack, and she possesses a team attack with Ichigo in his Bankai form, which she launches their opponent in the air with Mirokumaru's special ability, and Ichigo unleashes a barrage of slashes against their opponent. TriviaEdit * Senna seems to make a cameo appearance in Episode 204, as Ichigo, Uryū, Chad,Rukia, Orihime, and Rurichiyo are in a restaurant. As Ichigo is talking, the back of the head of someone who looks similar to Senna with a yellow ribbon is seen in the background, which is the same color ribbon as when Ichigo first meets Senna.5 QuotesEdit * "When you're up high, all the stuff that looks confusing and messed up... suddenly becomes crystal clear."1